The Path to Becoming a Bodyguard Magician Hiatus
by Delannasimatrex
Summary: A new story, inspired by my friend's one and a 'continuation' of the story, 'Oh, Joys of Joys'. A girl that has to be the personal maid for seven boys that study in a school for the rich. Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto. BoysXOC
1. The Last Test

Okay, this a an adopted story from Kaharri. I'm sorry if it sounds very unrealistic. I know, like how can a girl be a 'personal' maid for seven boys. Ugh. Please, just bear with me. If I didn't put that, there would be no story! I'm really sorry... Please just shove realistic thoughts somewhere for a while. I did when I wrote this story.

-Start-

_

* * *

Prologue – The Last Test_

"Yuki Iceghost! You have failed once again! This is already the fourth test!" the principal scolded the platinum blonde girl in front of him. Said teen winced under his glare and stared at her feet. The principal sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against his seat.

"I'm sorry sir," Yuki began, "please give me once more chance…"

"Yuki," the principal spoke, his tone gentler than the one he used before. "I know that you want to be a bodyguard magician like your father and brother but maybe this isn't the path you should choose."

Yuki's head shot up and her gaze flew to the principal. "Excuse me?" she asked, in a slightly rude tone. The principal didn't notice the sign and carried on speaking.

"Well, I'm saying that maybe being a bodyguard magician is too hard for you. Because you're a girl…" Snap. The principal was cut off by an angry Yuki.

"Oh, so that's what's it's all about. You're saying that I can't be a bodyguard magician because I'm a girl. Well you know what? I think that girls are as strong as boys and need to be treated equally and not…" Yuki ranted.

Okay, now you may be asking questions like… What? What is she talking about? Why is she ranting? What the hell is going on? Or even… Why the hell am I even reading this? Well, I can't answer the last question but I can answer the previous ones!

Let me try to give a brief explanation about Yuki and the world she lives in.

* * *

You see, Yuki is a magician in training. She wants to be a bodyguard magician so she can join the royal bodyguards and be like her father and brother. There are many other types of magicians as well but Yuki was determined to become a bodyguard magician. So, she enrolled into the Bodyguard Academy. She was the only girl that ever tried to become a bodyguard magician and her classmates (all male, by the way) teased (cough, bully, cough) her as they thought girls were all weak. They were trying to discourage her but their teasing had the opposite effect. It just made her more determined to be a bodyguard magician to prove to them that girls can be just as good as boys. And also let her develop a slight (understatement!) dislike for males. Yuki is a feminist and will not tolerate any male chauvinist comments, even if they were from her principal.

* * *

"Okay, fine. You win, Yuki. But this is the last test. If you fail this one, you have to choose another path, understand?" the principal said, giving in. Yuki stopped in mid-rant and perked up.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yes," the principal sighed, "this will be an easy task. One that can work on your tolerance level. You are to pack your bags and bring a person that is above eighteen years of age with you to be your guardian in the dimension you are going to enter. Go to the dimension portal 187. More details of the test are in this envelope." The principal passed a white envelope to Yuki and she nodded.

Before we go on, let me tell you about her previous tests.

The first test – guarding a feudal lord in dimension 18. Yuki lost her temper at his chauvinist comments and insulted him. She was fired. Fail.

The second test – guard a rich snob in dimension 115. Yuki was offended by the snob's bitchy comments and punched the snob in the face. She was fired. Fail.

The third test – protect a legendary creature in dimension 32. The creature escaped and Yuki tried to get it back. The creature did not co-operate and Yuki 'accidentally' killed it. Fail.

The fourth test – kill an animal to protect another. Dimension 1105. Yuki killed both animals and the man accompanying her. The animals: by accident. The man: not so sure. He did insult her before his death…

From these failed tests you can see that Yuki isn't the most tolerant person around. So the last test is to help her tolerance level. The principal recons that if she could get through this, she can get through anything.

Yuki ran to the first person above eighteen that crossed her mind. She was her personal maid/sister like figure.

* * *

Yuki's family was very rich due to the fact that there were two royal bodyguards in the house. So, when Yuki was seven, they got her a 'personal maid'. The 'maid' was adopted from an orphanage. Even though she was a 'maid', Yuki treated her as an older sister. Her name was Kuromi. Kuromi is nineteen years old, three years older than Yuki but a lot more mature. Kuromi is a graduated plant and animal (flauna) magician.

* * *

Yuki and Kuromi packed their bags and went to the dimension they were supposed to go to. They arrived in a country called Japan. It was modern Japan. Luckily, Yuki knew quite a fair bit about Japan thanks to the fact that her parents were obsessed with the place (hence her Japanese name). Yuki and Kuromi arrived to their new home. It was an average sized condominium with a balcony.

Yuki went to her room and unpacked her things. The envelope with the test details and caught her eye. She opened it and read the details.

Yuki froze. The paper slipped from her hand and fell onto the floor.

What. The. Fish.

She was supposed to be a housekeeper/ 'personal' maid for seven boys until University.

Seven boys.

Seven rich boys.

Seven rich snobby boys.

Seven rich snobby _**boys**_.

"Nooooooooo!"

* * *

-Ende-

You might have though, from Yuki's scream, that Darth Vader told her that he was her father... Hmm...

Anyway, the ending is pretty rushed, my apologies. Wow, I'm apologist a lot right now. The ending seems rushed because I don't know what to put. Like I said... Sorry!


	2. First Impressions Naruto

I know it's really short but it's this or nothing. I haven't written the first draft for the rest of the meetings yet. And... I think I might need a beta. Oh wells. Could you please tell me if any of the things I write are out of character for the Naruto cast? I would like to know so I can make changes. Also, I think I really need a beta that can identify OOCness because my friends can't really do that. But my mum can! Haha... Yes, my mum reads and watches Naruto. And constantly bugs me about the story line. She hates Sasuke. So does my dad, for that matter. Yay. No offense to Sasuke fans.

-Start-

_

* * *

Chapter One Part One – First Impressions (Naruto)_

Yuki was standing outside the gates of her new school. Apparently, she's going to the same school as her charges (a/n: that's one of the things I'll be calling the seven boys). Konoha Academy, school for the rich. It is a prestigious private school that goes from Kindergarten to University. (Point: Everyone knows one another is suddenly Yuki arrives and sticks out like a sore thumb, not to mention the fact that she isn't rich…) Only god (a/n: no offense people!) knows how Yuki got in.

Yuki stepped into the academy and looked at the details of her test once more. Her seven charges were Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Gaara. It was stated in the details that these seven boys were childhood friends and were living together while their parents were currently overseas. Neji had a cousin – Hinata – but she's staying with her friends. Along with the names of the seven boys, there were also their pictures.

Yuki looked around the school and saw a flash of yellow hair. She ran towards a boys with spiky blonde hair and cyan blue eyes. He looked just like the 'Uzumaki Naruto' in her test details. Yuki approached the boys and asked, "Are you, by any chance, Naruto?"

Said boy looked at Yuki and a grin spread across his face. "Yes, I am Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" And he started telling Yuki all about himself. Yuki stared at him and was really tempted to interrupt him and tell him that she doesn't give a damn about his life story but she remembered that the test she was going through was a tolerance test so she kept quiet. She zoned out and smiled and nodded at Naruto's words, pretending that she was paying attention.

After a while, Naruto stopped talking. Yuki opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Naruto looked at his watch, mumbled something about having to meet someone and rushed off without a wave. Yuki was left standing there, staring incredulously at the spot where Naruto once stood.

-Ende, kinda-

Please read the author's note below. There is some important information in **bold**.

* * *

Obnoxious much? But hey, Naruto will be nice... later. He hasn't accepted her yet. Next is Kiba! He's going to be a total jerk so in advance... Sorry Kiba fans! **Oh yes, could someone please review? I give candies! And cookies! And a place in my story as one of the Akatsuki's lover (will be explained)! Deidara is taken by... Kuromi, who is my friend's OC. 'Lover' places for Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame and maybe Pein (actually, I support PeinKonan but if you want Pein, it's fine) is open! Please PM me if interested. I am going to explain the relationship between the lovers and the Akatsuki member in the story too! Oh, and if you are going to apply as a 'lover', choose between being Hinata's friend (along with Temari, Sakura, etc.) and being a magician. If you want to be a magician, specify in which type you want to be. The URL to the types of magicians can be found in my profile, once I make it... Haha... Please respond! First come first served! **


	3. First Impressions Kiba

Madara is taken. I repeat, Madara is taken.

To tell you the truth, I never really like author's notes but here I am, writing one.

Well... Please please please review and PM. I really need characters. Thank you.

-Start-

_

* * *

Chapter One – First Impressions (Kiba)_

Recap: After a while, Naruto stopped talking. Yuki opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Naruto looked at his watch, mumbled something about having to meet someone and rushed off without a wave. Yuki was left standing there, staring incredulously at the spot where Naruto once stood.

* * *

'WTF?' Yuki thought when she recovered. Then she felt something wet on her leg. She looks down and sees…

A dog.

A small white dog.

Yuki deadpanned, bent down and picked the dog up by his neck. You know, like how you pick kittens up? Yes, exactly like that.

Yuki stared at the dog while the dog stared at her. Normally Yuki gets along pretty well with animals… when she's in a good mood. She was _not_ in a good mood right now. Who would when faced with her situation?

A boy with messy brown hair and red triangles tattooed on his cheeks entered the scene. He noticed Yuki holding the dog in a not very nice manner and marched up to her. "Hands off Akamaru!" he demanded.

Yuki shifted her gaze from the dog, whose name seems to be Akamaru, to the boy that shouted at her. She stared at him for a while before her brain decided to work and when it did, she recognised him as Inuzuka Kiba from her test details. He was one of her charges.

"Are you Inuzuka Kiba, owner of this dog?" Yuki asked in a dangerously cool voice.

"Yes. That's my name and that's my dog. So what about it? What are you going to do about it?" Kiba challenged.

Before Yuki could answer, Kiba snatched Akamaru from her and stalked off.

Poor Yuki was left there again, speechless.

Silence hung in the air before…

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! ARGH!"

Yuki's temper exploded.

-Ende-

* * *

She has a rather bad temper, doesn't she? Oh well. Is Kiba out of character? I hope not. Please tell me if he is. He is supposed to be rude in this chapter. And I know the 'DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL' part is grammatically wrong, but I feel that the point must she showcased (right word?).


	4. First Impressions Sasuke

I've just noticed that I've been putting 'Recaps'. Well, that's because the chapters are related. So, yeah. I won't put recaps if they aren't. **This chapter is dedicated to mooloo95**! Because she reviewed! And because I felt like it. Anyways, I have finished writing all the way until Yuki meets Shino but I won't post it unless I get a review. One review one chapter. Or if I feel like it because I ain't that evil. I need my mum and and friend to go through it first to see if it is okay.

-Start-

_

* * *

Chapter One – First Impressions (Sasuke)_

Recap: "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! ARGH!"

Yuki's temper exploded.

* * *

Yuki gritted her teeth in anger and tried to keep in her anger.

"Breathe in, breathe out. He is not worth your anger. Stay calm and try not to murder anyone on your first day here. If you can't take this, you won't be able to graduate," Yuki muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. When she was sure she calmed down, she re-opened her eyes and saw a raven haired boy.

Yuki approached the raven haired boy and he noticed her. The boy gave her a glare and Yuki was startled. What had she done wrong?

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Yuki started in a soft voice, somewhat afraid. But she wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of getting offended by him and killing him.

"Hn." That was her answer. Yuki's irritation meter rose a little. Then she got it. This guy had a full forest up his ass.

Yuki was just about to retort when she bit her tongue and reduced it to muttering calming words under her breath.

Sasuke just had to misunderstand her (that she was muttering *ahem* 'threats' (fan girls have a whole lot of threats which actually threatened Sasuke. E.g. Glomping him)) and cut her off.

"Save your breath, I'm not interested, fan girl…" And Sasuke (the idiot with a forest up his ass) walked away like… he had a forest up his ass.

Yuki stared dumfounded at him as he walked away. Her brain processed what Sasuke said and her blood boiled. Her anger was already at the point of no revenge.

She clenched her fist, nails biting into her palm, while trying to calm herself down.

"Calm down, calm down, you are peaceful… Oh what the heck. I'm not peaceful! I am freaking angry! ARGH!"

Poor girl.

-Ende-

Important author notes always in bold. Feel free to skip the non-bold ones but please read the bolded ones. I'm begging you.

* * *

The 'forest up his ass' insult was by my friend. I'm not so creative. I apologize for the short chapter. **Again, please tell me if you want to be the Akatsuki's gf of sorts! Places open: Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu. Madara has been taken by someone. First come first served.**


	5. First Impressions Shikamaru

I decided to upload this chapter just because. I don't want to type anymore already... Okay, I'll type but I won't upload.

_

* * *

Chapter One – First Impressions (Shikamaru)_

Recap: "Calm down, calm down, you are peaceful… Oh what the heck. I'm not peaceful! I am freaking angry! ARGH!"

Poor girl.

Currently, Yuki was lying down someplace below a tree, cooling off. She closed her eyes, her laziness taking over. She would meet her other charges later. Right now, she just wanted to do nothing.

"That's my spot, troublesome woman," a male voice spoke. Yuki's eyes snapped open and she jumped up, apologising profusely.

"I'm so sorry! Gah! I didn't know! I'm so very sorry!" Yuki apologised.

"Nah, it's okay," the same voice answered. Yuki looked at the owner of the voice and saw a boy (a/n: no duh). He had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. There was a bored look on his face as he sat on the grass and lay down.

"Erm… Can I lie down next to you?" Yuki asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

Yuki lay down next to the boy and stared up at the clouds. The boy was doing the same thing. Yuki smiled and thought, 'This guy isn't so bad.'

She turned to face the boy lying beside her and examined him. Her eyes widened.

"Say, aren't you Nara Shikamaru?" she asked. Said boy groaned.

"What a drag. I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Now you're going to go all fan girl on me," Shikamaru sighed. Yuki's irritation meter rose once again.

"Gosh, please don't be like Sasuke or I'm going to jump in a pond nearby and drown myself. Just hear me out!"

"Okay…" Shikamaru said uncertainly.

"I'm your housekeeper and 'personal' maid," Yuki said between gritted teeth. Shikamaru visibly relaxed. Apparently, he was expecting a fan girl attack.

"Oh, so you're the one our parents told us about. Nice to meet you and good luck in your housekeeping," Shikamaru said, smirking when he said the last part.

"Thanks," Yuki said sarcastically.

"No problem." Shikamaru went back to staring at the clouds. Yuki got to her feet and walked away aimlessly.

'Yes!' Yuki thought, 'Finally, someone who accepted me! Now to find the other charges…'


	6. First Impressions Neji

I decided to upload because I feel like it. Again, please tell me if the characters are OOC. Also, the places for the Akatsuki girlfriends for the members said in the previous chapters are still open.

_

* * *

Chapter One – First Impressions (Neji)_

Recap: 'Yes!' Yuki thought, 'Finally, someone who accepted me! Now to find the other charges…'

Yuki was sauntering down the hallway when she, quite literally, ran into one of her charges. He had long brown hair, a headband covering his tattoo and lavender, pupiless (a/n: no such word but you get what I mean) eyes.

She immediately recognised him as Hyuga Neji and so she told him that she was his 'personal' maid.

Neji was suspicious. That girl, Yuki, probably just wanted to get close to his friends and him. Just another fan girl. But he couldn't be sure so he asked, "Why?"

"I don't really want to tell," Yuki replied. Ah. Neji was definitely suspicious now.

"Just tell me," he insisted. Yuki frowned, seeming to weigh options and then she decided on something.

She sighed and told him, "This is my stupid test. The final test so I can become a bodyguard. If I can tolerate you and your friends, and come back _alive_, I can become a bodyguard."

Neji stared at her, disbelieving. No way could that story be true. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He decided to humour her.

"It is not your destiny to become a bodyguard," he said.

"But I want to and am going to be a bodyguard."

"It is not your destiny to become one so I suggest you quit now."

"I won't quit. It's my dream."

"Destiny says you can't be one because you're a girl."

That did it. Yuki's temper exploded again.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR DAMN DESTINY, MR. I-HAVE-A-WHOLE-FREAKING-NATURE-RESERVE-UP-MY-ASS! IT MIGHT BE YOUR DESTINY BUT IT SURE HELL ISN'T MINE!" she screamed in his face, causing passer-bys to look at her weirdly. Then she turned a hundred and eighty degrees, back facing Neji, and stomped away. She was clearly fuming mad.

Neji looked at her retreating figure, a smirk on his face. "What an interesting girl," he mused. Then he turned around as well and walked to his next class. "I can't wait to tell the others."

* * *

I don't want to give authors notes anymore... sigh. And I don't want to update anymore either 'coz I feel that no one is reading my work.


	7. First Impressions Shino

Sasori is taken. I repeat, Sasori is taken. Haha... Okay, people that are still free: Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Itachi, Kisame.

I feel that Shino is somewhat OOC in this chapter... Okay, very OOC. Sorry! Chapter dedicated to those who reviewed. You know who you are. =]

_

* * *

Chapter One – First Impressions (Shino)_

Recap: Neji looked at her retreating figure, a smirk on his face. "What an interesting girl," he mused. Then he turned around as well and walked to his next class. "I can't wait to tell the others."

* * *

Class started. It was Biology, one of Yuki's favourite subjects.

"Class, this is Yuki Iceghost and she is a new student. Please make her feel welcome," the teacher, Mr. Katsu, introduced. Yuki stalked to her seat with a killer aura around her. She was still pissed since Neji insulted her and all females by just saying a sentence. She sat next to a boy with sunglasses on. If she wasn't so immersed in anger, she would've noticed him as Aburame Shino, one of her charges. Heck, if she paid attention, she would've noticed that her seven charges were in this class and that the class was all male.

"The new student, a girl, takes Biology? Wow, she actually has the stomach for it," one student whispered to another.

"I think she's just trying to impress the seven most popular guys in school, you know, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, etc. Girls are really weak and the new student would probably leave as soon as possible," that person replied. Man, they were seriously lucky Yuki wasn't paying attention or it'd be the end of their lives…

The reason why only boys were in this class was that the girls thought it was gross to cut up dead animals and those with enough guts to take up Biology were really stressed by the boys in the class so they quit (a/n: sound familiar, no?).

"Hey new girl," a random boy called out. Yuki turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"You'd better quit while you still can, girly. Your stomach might not be able to handle such things," he joked. Something flashed in Yuki's eyes. Then it was gone and Yuki looked away. The boys snickered. Shino sighed internally. He had to put up with a useless girl throughout Biology. What's more, she would probably be a hindrance to him.

"Class, take your specimens and bring them back to your seat. We will be working in pairs. Remember to take spares!" the teacher announced. Yuki rose from her seat, but Shino stopped her. She would probably just squeal in fright when she took the beetles and frogs anyway. He took the specimens and returned back to his table. He noted that Yuki was looking curiously at him.

Shino put the beetle on the dissecting board and held out his hand. "Knife," he ordered rudely. He felt the knife being placed in his hand and he proceeded to dissect the beetle. This carried on for most of the whole Biology class. Shino was totally unaware of Yuki's growing irritation.

Mr. Katsu (he's the teacher, if you forgot), walked over to Shino and Yuki.

"Shino, I think you should let Yuki dissect… Oh, I see, never mind," Mr. Katsu spoke. Yuki looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked, keeping the irritation from her voice. She was pleased with herself as she had controlled her temper so well.

"Why what?"

"Why won't you let me dissect?"

"Oh. That's because you're a girl," Mr. Katsu replied. A seemingly harmless reply to him, but in fact, it was the worst reply he could ever give. Oh no.

Yuki gritted her teeth to keep herself from hurling vulgarities at the teacher and took a beetle, a frog and a knife. The class looked at her.

"Yuki, you don't have to prove yourself," Mr. Katsu began. Yuki glared at him and he shut up. Her glare was full of anger and he felt a little threatened.

Yuki then proceeded to cut up the frog and the beetle swiftly and skilfully. The class watched her, dumbfounded as she dissected both the frog and the beetle faster than they had ever seen (television not counted).

Yuki finished her dissection and she leaned back into her chair. The beetle on her table… croaked.

"I transferred the vocal chords of the frog to the beetle and so now it croaks," Yuki explained. "How's that for a _girl_?" Yuki asked the teacher and smirked. The teacher stared at her.

"Girls can be as good as boys. If you don't agree, next time _you'll_ be the one croaking!" And with that final note, Yuki picked up her things and swept out of the classroom just as the bell rang. Her classmates stared at her, mouth hanging open. To think a girl could be so skilful in dissection!

'Impressive,' Shino thought, 'someone who is as good as me in Biology… And she's a girl. I think that I have found someone good enough to be my rival.'


	8. First Impressions Gaara

I've decided to just keep uploading for the fun of it.

_

* * *

Chapter One – First Impressions (Gaara)_

Recap: 'Impressive,' Shino thought, 'someone who is as good as me in Biology… And she's a girl. I think that I have found someone good enough to be my rival.'

* * *

It was Math class now.

Yuki hates math.

And not to mention, she's still pissed from the biology incident.

This adds up to a very unhappy Yuki.

Yuki was the first to enter the classroom. She looked around and saw the class empty. Not knowing where to sit, she randomly chose a spot to sit down.

Hey, she could always apologise if that spot was taken, right?

Don't answer that.

Slowly, students walk into the classroom. They saw Yuki and gasped. Her eye twitched ever so slightly… She then decided not to care and so she took out a book to read.

Finally the class was filled up and the teacher walked in. The seat beside Yuki still wasn't filled. She never noticed anything strange, like… there are six boys that look strangely like her charges in all her classes…

A few minutes after the teacher entered the classroom, a red haired boy with sea foam green eyes, Gaara, walked in and sat next to Yuki. The whole class stared at Yuki, expecting some sort of reaction from her.

Yuki was aware of the piercing glares on her and looked up from her book. Her icy blue eyes came to meet sea foam green ones. She stared, somewhat entranced.

Gaara stared menacingly at Yuki and Yuki stared back. The air around them was tense as the class watched the pair, unsure of what was going to happen next. The teacher was quiet and too scared to ask the pair to pay attention.

The whole class held their breath…

Gaara blinked.

"Ha! You blinked! I win!" Yuki exclaimed happily and went back to reading her book.

Gaara stared at the strange girl. Was she not scared of him? His father was one of the most influential people in the world and he could easily make her life a living hell. As he had that thought, Yuki stiffened and turned back to look at him, eyes wide. He smirked, she must've realized who he was and must be scared. Although, he felt a little sad too.

The class looked expectantly at Yuki, thinking that she would apologise or something. Little did they know…

"Hi! You must be Sabaku no Gaara! Nice to meet you," Yuki grinned and stuck out her hand.

Gaara was startled. She knew who he was and she was still so friendly?

"H-hi…?" he said back, confused. Yuki smiled at him. The class was astounded. The new girl was really brave.

Yuki once again went back to her book and Gaara tore his gaze away from her and stared at the board. Throughout the lesson, he glanced at Yuki frequently.

'She isn't scared…?' he thought to himself.


	9. The Girls

_Chapter Two – The Girls_

The school bell rang and Yuki had to keep herself from cheering. Math ended! Yay! Boredom be gone!

Gaara stood up and swept out of the classroom. At the doorway, he paused and looked back at Yuki, curiosity still burning in his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go," Neji told him as the group of five other boys (not including Neji and Gaara) paused at the door to wait for said red head. Gaara glanced one more time at Yuki before leaving.

Yuki started packing her stuff when a girl with four ponytails approached her. She looked up at the girl.

"Hello, my name's Temari," she introduced.

"Hi, I'm Yuki." Temari grinned. Tom-boyish, a 'don't screw with me' aura… Yuki took an instant liking to her.

"So, you're new here?" Temari asked. Yuki nodded. "Oh, okay. Let me introduce you to my friends!" Temari dragged Yuki to where a bunch of girls were standing. There was a pink haired girl, a blonde haired girl, a brunette a dark haired girl and…

"Sondra?" Yuki gasped. Said girl looked at her and her eyes widened.

"Yuki!" she squealed and tackled Yuki in a hug. Yuki hugged back.

"You know each other?" Temari asked. Both girls nodded. Sondra was a flora magician that graduated and was currently stationed in this world, but they couldn't tell her that, could they?

"She's my childhood friend. I moved away from her quite some time ago," Sondra said. She didn't tell a lie, but she didn't tell the whole truth either. Temari and the other girls bought the story.

"Alright, this is Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. You already know Sondra and me," Temari introduced.

"Hello! My name's Yuki," Yuki grinned. Immediate friends.

Ino and Sakura came up to Yuki and warned, "Stay away from Sasuke. He's ours." Yuki's eye was about to twitch but she stopped it from twitching just in time. She sighed.

"I would do that. In fact, I would _love_ to keep at least ten feet distance between him and me. But I'm supposed to be his 'personal' maid. Along with his six other friends," Yuki said bitterly.

"Oh, poor thing!" the girls chorused. Yuki nodded. Then she felt someone approaching and her head quickly turned to the side. A boy, probably around nineteen years old, was walking towards them. He had short messy brown hair and blue eyes. Yuki stiffened. Something about him wasn't right. Sondra walked towards him and hugged him.

"Yuki, meet my boyfriend, Erik," Sondra said. Yuki relaxed but was still on guard. Something about Erik gave off bad vibes, but Yuki wasn't going to say anything about that right now. Don't want to offend her friend.

Yuki thought that she had better leave before her instincts overpowered her self control and she attacked Erik.

"Hey guys, I'm going to my next class. See you," Yuki said and walked away.

On the way to the next class, she stopped. She finally noticed something. In the previous two classes she went, there were seven familiar _male_ faces.

Her charges.

She quickly took out her test details. "You are in the same classes as all the boys," she read.

Oh crap.


	10. Info For the Seven Boys

_Character – The Seven Boys _

The seven boys are Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji and Gaara. Backgrounds only.

Naruto  
He is an orphan and is staying with his famous writer godfather, Jiraya. His aunt (Tsunade) is the principal of Konoha Academy.

Sasuke  
He is the son of the CEO of a famous manufacturing company. Has an older brother. Sasuke strives to be better than his brother. He loves his brother but he treats him as a rival. Sasuke likes the art of fighting.

Shikamaru  
He is the son of the CEO of a famous electronics company. Normal person…

Shino  
Parents are famous biologists specializing in insects, anthropoids, etc. He often caries insects around with him and people are freaked out by them.

Kiba  
Father is the CEO of many chains of hospitals. Mother is the CEO of charity for stopping Animal Cruelty. His sister is a vet. There are a lot of dogs in their household and his family really likes dogs.

Gaara  
His mother died shortly after giving birth to him. His father thinks that he is the cause of her death and therefore he hates him. His father is the president of a very influential shipping and trading company. He has a reputation of being unstable and violent and a lot of people fear him because he's a good fighter.

Neji  
Parents died a long time ago. He lives with his uncle who is the twin of his father. He is chosen to inherit his uncle's business, which is an airline business, even though he doesn't want to. He dislikes his uncle because his uncle forces him to inherit the company. His uncle treats him badly for some reason.

* * *

Okay, the pairing for the story is the mentioned boys and the OC, Yuki. Except for Naruto and Shino (Shino maybe but probably not). It's hard to write for Shino and it's weird for Naruto to keep chasing Sakura despite being dumped many times and suddenly like someone else without even noticing Hinata. Might be NaruHina. This chapter is just so that you can have a little insight on the boys because I don't know how to add this info as part of the story but this info is vital. So, as this chapter is just info and I feel bad for just putting the info, I'm uploading the next chapter!


	11. Creativity

Hidan's taken. Itachi too... But I'll accept if I think that your character is better (for Itachi).

_

* * *

Chapter Three – Creativity_

Yuki rushed to class under the thought that she was late. Imagine her irritation when she found the class somewhat empty. Only a few girls were in the class. She recognised them as the 'bimbo' group. Otherwise known as the fan girl group.

Same as in Math, Yuki randomly chose a spot to sit. She chose the spot furthest away from the teacher's table. The girls gasped. Yuki silently groaned and the feeling of déjà vu came.

"What now?" she asked, exasperated.

"This is, like, the seat next to Sasuke!" one of the girls said. Yuki didn't bother to control her eye twitch this time.

"So?" Yuki rolled her eyes and waved her hands dismissively. "Why should I care?"

The girls gasped (dramatically).

"I sit where I want. Deal with it," Yuki said and tuned the fan girls' complaints out. Hmm, who was Sasuke again? She had a feeling that she should shift but her laziness overtook her and she remained where she was.

The bell rang and Yuki's seven charges walked in, just as she predicted. They walked over to her and sat down in their places – around Yuki!

Yuki watched in horror as a certain raven haired boy with a forest up his ass sat down next to her.

Sasuke glanced at Yuki to see that she was staring at him with an unidentifiable expression in her eyes. 'Probably lust,' he thought, disgusted, 'that fan girl is stalking me through my class. Creepy.'

Yuki turned to look away from Sasuke in fear that she might puke over him. Her eyes lit up when she saw a familiar flash of pink. It was Sakura! Yuki stood up and waved madly at her. Sakura saw her and waved back. Then she saw where Yuki was sitting and her eyes widened.

"Sakura, can I trade places with you? Pretty pleeeaaase? I'm begging you!" Yuki all but fell onto her knees and pleaded.

"O-okay…" Sakura said. But before they could change seats, the teacher walked into the classroom and ordered everyone to go back to their places.

Sasuke watched as Yuki sighed and sank into a sea of depression. Don't ask how he knew, it's an Uchiha thing. It also might be due to the fact that there were deep sea fish around her and it was suddenly very dark. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Playing hard to get, huh? Won't work on me,' he thought. But he had to admit that her act was strangely realistic.

"Okay class," the teacher, Miss Kathera said, "we'll be working in pairs today. Your partner is your tablemate. You are to draw your partner in any way you want."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Yuki bringing her head down onto the table repeatedly. He raised an eyebrow. That was weird. No act could be that good.

"Are you okay?" Miss Kathera asked Yuki. Yuki looked up at her.

"_Must_ we work with our tablemate?" she asked weakly. The teacher nodded. Yuki's eyes flickered to Sasuke and she put her head on the table. "My… life… is… over…"

The whole class was weirded out. This was a first. A _girl_ not wanting to paired up with the Sasuke Uchiha. The only ones that weren't surprised were Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara. Instead, they smirked. They knew she was different.

Sasuke took out his sketchpad and started drawing Yuki. She didn't lift her head from the table so Sasuke drew her with her head on the table. He was finished in ten minutes. Miss Kathera looked at his picture and gave him an A for good drawing. The drawing was just like a black and white photograph.

"Hey, now you're supposed to draw me, girl," Sasuke told Yuki. She lifted her head and something flickered in her eyes.

"Promise me something…" she began a smirk somewhat visible on her face.

"What?" Sasuke asked, wary.

"Don't get pissed off or offended by what I draw," she said, and added in a soft voice, even if I want you to." Sasuke pretended he didn't hear the last comment.

"Hn," he replied and saw the smirk she was holding back flash across her face momentarily before she composed herself.

Yuki started drawing and in about eight and a half minutes, she showed her picture to Sasuke. His eye twitched and the smirk she was holding back for so long erupted across her face. The six other boys looked over Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto and Kiba immediately started laughing their heads off while the rest smirked.

The picture was one of Sasuke. On top of his picture were the words 'The Sasuke' in capital letters. On the top left and corner, there were the words 'Emo Files'. Below his picture was a list. The title of the list was 'Characteristics' and the list went something like…

Stick up ass

No wait, a forest up ass

Hell, a rhinoceros up ass

Says "Hn"

Duck Butt like hairstyle

Other emoish characteristics that I can't be bothered to write

Yuki received an A* for creativity. The bell rang and Yuki took her drawing and walked out of the classroom.


	12. Author's note

Sorry. This story is on hold as my muse decided to disappear.

I need to plan the story but I have no time to. And also, I was writing a new chapter when I realized I forgot Shino even existed…

Anyways, I wouldn't discontinue the story for that would be very unyouthful. Haha. And I made a promise to my friend. And I don't go back on my word, that is my nindo, my ninja way!

…

I think I heard that somewhere before… Anywho, here's the next chapter that I fore-wrote so I'm sorry if it's bad or the characters are OOC. I force-wrote it because I feel guilty if I just uploaded this and make you think that it's a new chapter.

So yeah. I will get back when my muse gets back. Sorry.


	13. Lunch

_Chapter Four – Lunch_

It was ten minutes into the lunch period but Yuki was still not in the dinner hall. She was late for lunch.

"I wonder where Yuki is…" Sondra mused, "Ah, speak of the devil!"

"Yuki! Come and sit with us!" Hinata shouted. Yuki nodded and walked over to the table. She sat down.

"Where's your lunch?" Temari asked. Yuki shrugged.

"I didn't bring enough money. And I wouldn't be able to afford the food here anyway," Yuki said nonchalantly.

"Let me treat you!" Sondra said. Yuki shook her head vigorously.

"No!" Yuki protested

"I insist," Sondra pressed.

"NO! I'll feel really bad!"

"What do you feel bad about?" a voice suddenly said in Yuki's ear. It was Erik. Yuki squeaked.

Yuki jumped out of her seat in shock and bumped into someone. Both of them fell onto the ground.

"Ouch…" Yuki muttered. She looked at the person she crashed into and her eyes widened. That person stood up, glaring at her.

"What's your problem?" the person, Kiba, demanded. Yuki scrambled to her feet and bowed.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she squeaked. Kiba's eyes narrowed when he recognised Yuki.

"You're the girl from this morning! You're really asking for it!" he growled.

"Kiba, she didn't mean it!" Hinata defended Yuki. Kiba kept glared at the flustered Yuki. Shikamaru then walked by.

"Troublesome..." he muttered before adding in a louder voice, "Kiba, let's go. I need to explain to you and the other five something important."

"Okay," Kiba said and with one last glare at Yuki, he left.

Yuki was looking at the ground, fist clenched and she was shaking slightly. Sondra was a bit worried.

"Yuki, control," she ordered.

Yuki looked at her. Gritting her teeth, she said, "Easier said than done." Then she looked in the direction where Kiba left and continued, "And to think I have to stay with them until University? Pure torture. Only Shikamaru is tolerable." Yuki sat back down in her seat.

"How about Gaara?" Temari asked, "You don't seem to have a problem with him."

"Meh, he's okay, I guess. But I don't think Shikamaru minds me, but Gaara does," Yuki replied.

"How so?"

"Hey, I may be really unfocused but I know when someone's giving me a death glare," Yuki said nonchalantly.

"And yet you still want to be friends with him," Temari stated. Yuki shrugged.

"I always try to make friends with everybody. But if he doesn't want to be friends, I won't bug him."

"What do you think about Sasuke? Do you like him?" Sakura and Ino asked Yuki in sync. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't like him in the way I think you're talking about. Hell, I don't even know him. Oh, and I think that he's… not the friendliest person on the block. Seriously, he acts like he rules the world."

"How about Neji?" Ten-ten asked.

Yuki frowned. "Well, I think he's mean, no offense to whoever that might take offense. What's with him and fate/destiny? Oh yeah, Hinata, I've been meaning to ask you this question for some time now but I keep forgetting. Are you related to Neji?" she asked.

"Y-yes, we're related. H-he's my c-cousin," Hinata said, stuttering. Yuki turned to Temari.

"And are you related to Gaara?" Yuki asked. Temari was surprised.

"How'd you know? People normally can't tell," Temari said.

"You guys have the same eye colour," Yuki told her.

"How did you notice?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to stare at a person for a reeeaaaally long time without noticing his eye colour. And I like his eyes. It's a nice colour, nicer than mine obviously." Temari seemed to stare at her. In fact, everyone sitting at the table was staring. Yuki suddenly felt very self-consious.

"What?" she asked in a small voice, "They all have nice eyes. Naruto and Kiba's eyes are full of life, Shino and Shikamaru's eyes are full of intelligence, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara's are filled with some sort of maturity. Which is kinda weird considering that they act rather childishly, but hey, who am I to judge?" They kept staring and Yuki deadpanned. "They're standing right behind me aren't they," she asked in a monotone.

Yuki turned around and indeed sees the seven boys standing behind her, shock visible in their eyes/faces. She blushed and bolted to the door, out of the school building.


	14. Ice Cream

_Chapter Five – Ice Cream_

Yuki was sitting alone on a tree branch in school grounds, bored and brooding.

"Why the hell did I say that?" Yuki ranted to herself, "Now I'm sure that they think I'm some sort of freak. I have no idea how to face them now… Oh well, I think the best answer is to skip school."

Yuki smiled to herself, pleased with her 'brilliant' answer and jumped down from the branch she was sitting on. Then she proceeded to walk out of school grounds.

-Outside-

Yuki was walking alone on the street, bored with absolutely nothing to do except for brooding. "Damn!" she sighed, "This is not any different from sitting on a tree." Unknowingly, Yuki walked into one of the more deserted and dangerous areas of the city.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here," a voice said from behind her. Yuki spun around and saw three boys. She recognised the uniform they were wearing.

"You're students from Oto Gakuen," she stated. She heard about Oto Gakuen. Oto Gakuen is a private school for the rich as well, but the students there were more of delinquents. But that's just a rumour… right?

"And you are from Konoha Academy…" the black haired boy said. He was the same one that spoke previously.

"So?" Yuki asked. She didn't believe the delinquent rumour.

A bad feeling stirred in her as the boy grinned menacingly. "We're going to have so much fun with you." Yuki's eyes widened.

"Shit," she muttered and sprinted away from the group of boys. The boys chased after her. The test details said to 'avoid violence unless charges are threatened'. Basically, Yuki is not supposed to fight unless the seven boys she is looking after are in danger, even if she is in trouble.

Isn't that dumb?

Yuki kept running blindly until she reached a dead end. Great. She sighed and turned around. She will fight even if it meant breaking the rules. Slipping into bodyguard mode, she got into a fighting position.

You see, every bodyguard has a 'bodyguard mode'. That is when they get serious. In bodyguard mode, your main purpose is to protect and/or fight. Bodyguard mode is usually automatic for any bodyguard and will come out when the charge is threatened or, in Yuki's case, if the bodyguard is threatened. Sometimes it will come out even if the charge is not threatened physically.

The black haired boy smirked. "So we have a fighter… Well that makes it even more fun," he said. He took a step towards her only to freeze.

"Get away from her," another, more familiar, voice spoke. The three boys stiffened and turned around to see a red head with sea foam green eyes standing behind them. It was Gaara!

"Leave. Now," he ordered. The three boys immediately scrambled away. Gaara watched as they ran from the scene like cowards. Then he turned back to Yuki. She was watching him with wide eyes.

"So, are you afraid now?" he asked coldly. Yuki blinked, confused.

"Why should I be? You saved my life… or whatever they wanted from me," she shivered. "I think you're awesome," she finished. Gaara was shocked. Then Yuki seemed to think about something and frowned.

"Why did you skip school?" she asked. Gaara snapped out of his daze and looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

"You just ran away like that so I followed you. I was worried?" he said the last part like a question. Yuki smiled warmly.

"Thanks," she said softly. Then in a louder voice, she added, "Hey, let me treat you to ice-cream!"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to an ice-cream shop she passed somewhere nearby.

They entered the store together. Gaara was aware of Yuki still holding his hand and blushed slightly. The shopkeeper saw Gaara and paled. Yuki noticed this and frowned.

"What wrong?" she asked the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper didn't answer. He only pointed at Gaara. Yuki rolled her eyes. "Oh come one! He's not that mean! But _I_ will be if you continue acting like this," she said. The shopkeeper took no notice of Yuki threat. Gaara sighed and looked away.

"C'mon Yuki, let's leave… Yuki?" Gaara asked.

Yuki was glaring at the shopkeeper. The previous happy air around her turned into a strong killer aura. Her bodyguard mode was activated.

"I'll say this again," she spoke slowly and darkly, "If you don't stop treating Gaara like he's some sort of danger…" She gave a forced laugh. "Good luck."

This threat got through to the shopkeeper and he turned to Yuki, shaking slightly. She smirked.

"So, are you going to keep acting like this?" she asked. The shopkeeper shook his head. "Good," she grinned and the mood lightened.

"So Gaara," she said cheerfully, like she hadn't just threatened someone, "what flavour do you want?"

"Erm… I think I'll have whatever you're having," he told her. She nodded and turned to the shopkeeper.

"Two strawberries please!" she said. The shopkeeper gave her the ice-cream. She fumbled a bit and grinned apologetically at Gaara.

"Could you hold these for me?" she asked, holding out the two ice-cream cones. Gaara nodded and took them. Yuki took out her wallet and paid the shopkeeper. Then Yuki took her ice-cream cone and they exited the shop.

They walked for a bit in silence and sat down on a wooden bench. After a few seconds of (awkward) silence, Gaara asked Yuki, "Why did you stand up for me?"

Yuki thought for a while and she answered, "I just don't like it when people treat others badly for no reason. I was like that before and I don't want anyone to feel the way I did – like shit." (A/n: In the prologue, it stated that the boys in her class bullied her and the teacher treated her like a hopeless cause).

"Oh…" Gaara muttered, not wanting to pry into her privacy. This girl was definitely different from the others and that made him want to get to know her more, treat her as a friend.

"Did Shikamaru tell you that I'm to be your housekeeper?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Gaara nodded, "Your work starts tomorrow. You'll come with us back to our house after school to start cleaning." He smirked, "Our house is really messy. Good luck."

Yuki sighed and muttered, "Hell starts tomorrow. Better get ready for it."


End file.
